My Name's Siwon, and I'm Not TERORIS
by megaays
Summary: Seorang Choi Siwon yang cakep mampus, tajir gila, and alim getoh *gaya ababil alay* dibilang Teroris? kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Makanya baca! *JDAAR #pemaksaan alert#. Last Chapter Update ! mian kecepetan, RnR yah? *bow*
1. Chapter 1

**My Name's Siwon, and I'm Not TERORIS**

* * *

><p>Tittle : My Name's Siwon, and I'm Not TERORIS.<p>

Main Cast : Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Super Junior member, Key SHINee, Minho SHINee, n' Choi Sun Hye (OC)

Genre : Tragedy

Length : Drabble

Rate : M

Warning : TYPO, Gaje, SARA, Gak nyambung abiss, Gak usah dibaca! T_T

Desclaim : 100% karya saya ! Siwon dkk hanya milik Saya dan Tuhan *dibakar

* * *

><p>Pada pagi yang cerah di tengah hujan rintik-rintik(?), di Dorm Super Junior semua member masih pada tidur lelap, kecuali Siwon yang saat ini lagi wudhu buat siap-siap ngejalanin Ibadah solat subuh.<br>Siwon yang lebih suka solat berjamaah mulai mencari teman untuk diajak solat bersama,  
>pertama dia mengajak kopelnya si Eunhyuk yang lagi enak enak tidur.<p>

"Hyung, Loe gak sholat ?"Tanya siwon pada unyuk, bukannya bangun yang ada siwon dii tabok ama unyuk. Siwon pun mulai menyerah dan berpindah ke Donghae.

"Donghae~_jagi _*ueks* , solat yuk.."ajak Siwon.

"Gue udah solat, kok!"nyolot Donghae sambil menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi, ampe nutupin kepalanya.

"_Onje_? Azannya kan baru mulai."

"Kemaren! Udah loe keluar sana! Ganggu aja!"omel Donghae sambil nendang siwon dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kasian amat si Siwon.. T_T

Akhirnya Siwon ke kamar Leeteuk, sang Leader.

"_Hyung,_solat yuk.."Ucap Siwon sambil menoel noel *bahasa apaan ini?* lengan Leeteuk.

"Di bayar berapa gue ntar?"Nyolot Leeteuk.

"Dibayar pake pahala lah, _Hyung.._"jawab Siwon ala ustad jainudin em jet

"Emang lu pikir beli beras pake pahala, ha? Ntar aja gue solat kalo uang udah gak laku!"Nyolot leeteuk.

Siwon hanya bisa istighfar setelah mendengar jawaban Leeteuk yang benar benar menyayat nyayat urat nadi dan hatinya *PLAK #lebbay#  
>Apa boleh buat, akhirnya Siwon pergi dan mulai menuju kamar Heechul.<p>

"Hyung.. Solat yuk!"ajak Siwon.

"Ntaran aja ya Siwon~_Jagi_.. Kalo Hyung udah tobat!"jawab Heechul mesra.

"Aish, bisa batal nih wudhu gue"ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati siwon ninggalin _Hyungnim_nya itu dan segera berjalan ke kamar kopel 'KyuMin'.  
>Tapi sebelum dia membuka pintu kamar mereka..<br>Siwon mendengar suara suara dari kamar itu..

Siwon mendekatkan hidungnya ke pintu kamar kopel Kyumin *Ngapain coba?*

"Sodakollohul ajim.."ucap seseorang dengan suara yang lembut dan bersahaja.  
>Subhanallah, desah siwon.<p>

Siwon segera membuka pintu kamar Kyumin dan ngegerebek mereka yang ternyata terlibat dalam transaksi jual beli narkoba sambil tereak "Saya Intel!" YA ENGGAK LAH!  
>Siwon terkejut melihat <em>hyung<em> dan _dongsaeng_nya itu.  
>Mata Siwon melotot, mulutnya kemat kemot *Dikata Keong Racun?*, bibir dan kakinya gemeteran, keringat bercucuran deras, dan tangannya terus menggenggam Sarung yang dari tadi dia pake erat erat.<p>

"Nape lu, won?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Gu-gu-gue…. Gue.."

"Pasti lu terharu gara gara denger kita tadarusan barusan kan? Ngaku loe!"tebak Sungmin.

"Bu-bukan.. Ta-tapi.. Gue.. Gue.."Siwon mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melipat kedua kakinya.

"Ah gue tau! Pasti loe ngerasa bersalah dan berdosa gara gara loe belum sempet bilang 'asalamualaikum' waktu mau masuk sini, kan? Iya kan? Bener kan tebakan gue?"tebak Kyuhyun.

"BUKAN! Gue itu KEBELET PIPIS, CENDOL!"tereak Siwon saking gak kuatnya nahan pipisnya dia segera ngibrit ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalem kamar Kyumin.  
>Tapi tiba tiba dia ngerem mendadak.<p>

"Nape lagi lu curut?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Aduh, gue lupa do'a mau masuk kamar mandi nih, coy! _Otokhae_? (T_T) Yak! Bantuin gue donk! Buruan!"teriak Siwon sambil mempererat genggamannya pada Sarungnya yang kini udah lecek dan gak berbentuk .  
>Kyumin berusaha nginget-nginget do'anya.<br>Sedangkan Siwon, dia berusaha nahan pipis sambil lari-lari mondar mandir kayak setrikaan, muter muter kayak gasing, nari balet, tengkurep, telentang, gelantungan, senam, terjun payung, jumpalitan, kayang, de el el.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p>Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Siwon ?<br>Akankah Kopel Kyumin berhasil mengingat do'a mau masuk kamar mandi?  
>bagaimana pendapat anda?<br>Saksikan terus, Insert Investigasi. *JDAR.

Makasih udah baca..  
>Mohon di review.. *bow*<br>ini FF pertama saya di genre 'Tragedy' *PLAK.  
>Reader : gak ada tragedy-tragedy'nya bo...<br>yah.. namanya aja FF gaje.  
>Yang nentuin genre kan author, jadi suka suka author donk..*PLETAK<br>Mian chap 1 nya simple. ^.^ *bow 90derajat  
>Gomawo for read.<br>I need your review untuk kelangsungan kelanjutan FF ini.  
>review yah? meskipun cuma sehuruf. ^^V<br>~gomawo~

ori_Originally by : Meyghaa :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong…..^^  
>Aku udah Apdet , nih ! Yay! XD *cepet amat?*<br>Mian kalo chapter pertama gak jelas, gak lucu, gak kebaca, jelek, bau, menjijikkan, beracun, menyesatkan de el el.  
>Kan udah kubilang , itu fic pertamaku untuk genre 'Tragedy' jadi begitu lah.. *PLETAK*<br>Makanya aku mohon bantuannya.. *bow*

Oh ya, aku juga mau bales review nih..

~Buat Akira Mayumi : Sebenernya ini Oneshoot, tapi ceritanya sempet kehapus dari file-ku. Jadi harus inget inget lagi and bikin ulang. Makanya jadi Chapter ! Tapi gak ganggu-ganggu amat kan? Mian, saya author kemaren siang.. jadi masih gak becus. Ahihi.  
>Cekaceka. Saya memang rada gak waras, jadi benilah.. terima apa adanya aja ya chingu. ^^<p>

~Buat Cherry Elennayuki Hana : Kalo digabung jadi 10,000 word :( ! Aku kan udah nulis lenghtnya 'drabble' cint, jadi sedikit-sedikit… btw, Gomawo udah baca..

~Buat Uchiha Reiko Ichihara : Di fic rate M tapi di keterangan rate T ? Yah.. itu mah suka suka saya atuuh.. *PLAK  
>Complete? Oh itu harus yang udh selesai ya? Ohoho. Kirain itu bebas mau milih apa.*JDAR<br>Hah, sudahlah.. Kaya kagak tau gua aja? *ditabok Reiko-Chan.  
>Dari genre aja udah gak nyambung. Secara ini gak ada tragedi tragedinya sama sekali. *PLAK<p>

Buat yang udah baca plus review, _gomawo..._

Okeh, cekidot!

* * *

><p><strong>My Name's Siwon, and I'm Not TERORIS<strong>

* * *

><p>Tittle : My Name's Siwon, and I'm Not TERORIS.<p>

Main Cast : Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Super Junior member, Key SHINee, Minho SHINee, n' Choi Sun Hye(OC)

Genre : Tragedy

Length : Chapter

Rate : All Ages *bisa T, bisa M, bisa bisain dah pokoknya* (Puas lo pada? *Dicekik)

Warning : TYPO, Gaje, SARA, Gak nyambung abiss, Gak usah dibaca! T_T

Desclaim : 100% karya saya ! Siwon dkk hanya milik Saya dan Tuhan *dibakar

* * *

><p>Siwon duduk di meja makan dengan tatapan cool and gentlementnya. *siwon getolooh (monyong-monyong)* #napa lagi sih nih author?#<p>

Semua mahluk yang ada di situ hanya bisa diem sambil berusaha nahan ketawa.

"Siwon~ah.. _Mianhae_."ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan _aegyo_nya.

"_Ne,hyung_. _Mianhaeyo_."sambung Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengambil napas panjang,,  
>lalu menghembuskannya untuk yang terakhir kali *MATI DONK?* #PLAK<p>

"_Gwaenchana._"ucap Siwon dipaksakan.

Aish, kalo aja bukan Siwon yang kayak gitu, Sejarah kopel Kyumin bakal berakhir sampe disini.  
>Mereka memang 'rada' keterlaluan!<br>Seorang gentlemen kayak Siwon, yang cakep mampus, tajir gila, and alim getoh *alaynya kumat* bisa dipermaluin kayak tadi.  
>Ckckck.. salut deh buat kopel kyumin.<p>

"_Ya_! Yang gue gak habis pikir, kenapa tiba tiba kalian langsung hapal doanya pas Siwon udah terlanjur pipis dicelana, sih?"celetuk Unyuk sebelum akhirnya mulutnya disumpel pisang ama Donghae.  
>"Itu cobaan.."kata Siwon tabah.<br>Member lain cuma bisa geleng geleng dan berdecak kagum dengan kesabaran dan ketabahan Siwon itu.  
>Padahal, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, dari tadi Siwon terus-terusan nyumpahin mereka dalem hati.<br>"Awas lu pada, kalo gue naek haji nanti, gak bakal gue doain! Gak bakal gue kasiin aer jam jam! Inget lo!"sumpahnya dalam hati. *dicekik siwon.

"_Ya_! Nanti gue mau ke Tabligh akbar sama Sun Hye. Jadi gue gak ikut latihan."kata Siwon kemudian.

"_Ne_. jangan pulang kemaleman yah? _Time is money_!"pesan Leeteuk.

"_Ne._ _Arrasseo._"jawab Siwon pelan sambil berjalan menuju garasi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SKIP TIME.

"Mau kemana loe, _hyung_ ?"Tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang sekarang lagi manasin mobilnya.

"Barusan loe gak denger? Gue kan udah ijin, tadi."jawab Siwon.

"Oh iya ya? Ke Tabligh Akbar ya? Haha. Lupa gue. Mm, naek mobil lo?"Tanya Kibum, ketauan amat basa basinya.*PLAK

"Gak.. Gue jalan kaki."

"Aish, _hyung_ suka becanda,deh. Ngapain manasin mobil kalo kesananya jalan kaki?"kata Kibum girang.

"Ya suka suka gue, donk! Mobil mobil gue!"Nyolot Siwon.

"Terus buat apa manasin mobil,coba? Sekalian aja naek mobil."usul Kibum.

"Gue gak mau pamer, bum. Gue itu bukan tipe orang yang suka pamer kekayaan. Yah.. Sekalipun orang orang sebenernya udah tau kalo gue ini tajir mampus. Tapi, apalah guna kekayaan bum? Gue kan udah cakep, jadi gak perlu lah ngelakuin hal hal kayak gitu."ucap Siwon pede sambil ngerangkul Kibum.

Kibum udah hampir mau muntah dengernya,  
>tapi Kibum bukanlah <em>dongsaeng<em> yang kurang ajar, jadi dia cuma senyum senyum ngiyain aja.

"Ntar lo yang jemput gue yah? Oke?"kata Siwon sambil mengambil peci dan sarungnya dan berjalan keluar dorm.

Reader: Ntar ntar, setau gue dorm Super Junior itu kan Apartemen, napa bisa ada garasi gitu?  
>Author : Suka suka gue donk. Cerita cerita gue ! *PLAK #digebugin ELF#<p>

"Oke deh _hyung._ Tapi nanti ya? Abis gue nganter Wookie _hyung _lomba masak bareng chef farah kuin."tereak Kibum yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan ama Siwon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SKIP TIME.

Siwon berjalan sambil melantunkan lagu religinya Rihanna.

"Siapa yang cinta pada nabinya pasti bahagia.. dalam hidupnya"senandungnya.

Banyak orang orang yang meratiin dia dengan pandangan aneh, bahkan anjing anjing penjaga rumah orang pada gonggongin dia.  
>"<em>Wae<em>? Sirik ya lo pada?"kata Siwon dalam hati.  
>Makin lama dia mulai ngerasa gak nyaman, akhirnya dia membuka baju koko-nya, ngeliyatin perutnya yang kotak kotak simetris dan langsung nge-dance Bonamana. YA GAK MUNGKIN, ATUUUH !<p>

"Ya Jagi!"teriak Sesorang yang langsung ngebuat lampu lampu _traffic light_ pada mati,  
>Listrik listrik rumah warga pada konslet, and kecelakaan beruntun pun terjadi dimana mana *Apaan sih? Lebbay !*<p>

"Sunhye!"pekik Siwon sambil berlari mengejar Sunhye yang ada di seberang jalan.  
>Si Sunhye malah ikutan lari and terjadilah adegan kayak di film-film india.<br>_Ne,_ kejer kejeran sambil ngumpet di balik pohon #PLAK

"_YA! Chakkanman!_" teriak Siwon sambil terus ngejer Sunhye.

Mereka pun kejer kejeran sampai akhirnya makin banyak yang ngejer Sunhye, bahkan ada yang tereak "Maliiing... Maliing... Woy, Maliing..." (?)  
>Siwon refleks menatap kebelakang,<br>Udah ada banyak orang yang ikutan ngejer Sunhye.  
>Ada yang bawa sabit, golok, rencong, belati, *sekalian aja sebutin semua nama-nama senjata tradisional dari semua Provinsi di Indonesia*<p>

"_Ya! Yorobeun! Wae geurae?_"tanya Siwon pada sekelompok warga itu.

"Pake nanya lagi, lo. Dia kan maling! Iya kan?"Tanya salah satu warga.

"Lha, kok malah balik tanya?"Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Yah.. Kan lo duluan yang ngejer-ngejer dia, ya kita kira dia maling. Makanya ngikut ngejer..."jawab warga itu dengan wajah innocentnya. Maaf, ralat sedikit. Bukan Innocent, tapi 'kriminal'.

"_Mwo?_ Aish, dia itu _yeojachingu_ saya, pak. Bukan Maling."tegas Siwon.  
>Akhirnya setelah mendegar penjelasan Siwon yang mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan 'Ceramah', para warga pun bubar.<p>

"Hosh..hosh.. Selamet deh gue."kata Sunhye sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Tenang aja, selama ada aku, semua aman terkendali."kata Siwon tegas.

"_Ne. Gomawo , jagi.._"kata Sunhye pelan.

Akhirnya mereka pun menuju ke tujuan awal mereka, _ne,_ Tabligh Akbar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SKIP TIME.

"_YA_! Kita pulang pake apa nih? Udah malem lho.. Masa jalan kaki lagi ? Nanti kalo diliat Netizen, disukurin lho.."tanya Sunhye.

"Tenang aja, kan ada Kibum."kata Siwon bangga.

Dia pun mengeluarkan hape Samsung Tab-nya *promosi*  
>Namun naas, ternyata hape Siwon lobet. *JDAR<p>

"Yah.. hapeku lobet, _jagi.._"kata Siwon kesal.

"Tenang aja _jagi.._ kan ada hapeku."kata Sunhye bangga sambil mengeluarkan hape jadulnya yang layarnya masih item putih *digampar.

"Tapi aku gak hapal nomernya Kibum.."desah Siwon.

"Kibum? Ah, kayaknya aku punya deh. Waktu itu aku pernah minta!"kata Sunhye bangga. Dia mengutak atik hapenya dan setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia nemuin _contact phone _dengan nama 'Kim Kibum'.  
>Akhirnya Siwon menelpon Kibum pake hapenya Sunhye itu.<p>

S : Asalamualaikum (desah siwon dengan suara berat berat gimana... gitu*PLETAK)  
>K : Kumsalam! Siape lu ? (jawab suara diseberang dengan suara melengking *digampar)<br>S : Aish, Kibum kok nyolot gitu sama _hyung_nya sendiri? Biasanya juga udah tau siapa yang nelpon pas denger gue bilang 'Asalamualaikum'.  
>K : Lu kenal gue?<br>S : ==' Yaiyalah.. Lu kan _dongsaeng_ gue, acar!  
>K : (Garuk-garuk kepala) ckckck.. ntar ntar, lu siapa sih sebenernya?<br>S : Ya ampun bum, amnesia lu ?  
>K : Eh, suer terkewer kewer deh gue kagak tau. Udahlah.. sebutin aja nama lo.<br>S : Masa lu kagak kenal gue? Lu Kim Kibum kan?  
>K : Iyalah.. emang siapa lagi? Ntis Sutisna ?<br>S : Tapi kok lu bisa kagak kenal gue gitu? Abis kejedot apa pala lu?  
>K : Aduh.. gue beneran gak tau nih. Lo satu grup ama gue, gak?<br>S : Ya iyalah..  
>K : Nama boybandnya depannya "S" ?<br>S : Hem!  
>K : Mm.. aduh, bingung nih gue. Berapa kotak emangnya? mendatar ato menurun? *PLETAK!* aduh.. udah bilang aja, lu siapa sih?<br>S : Tebak donk... (kata Siwon sok asik)  
>K : Nama marga aja deh.<br>S : "CHOI" !  
>K : Oh Elo ! bilang kek dari tadi ! Setan lo!<br>S : Emang gue Kyuhyun? Gue kan malaikat, bum..  
>K : Abis, emang Kyuhyun <em>hyung<em> doank yang boleh dipanggil 'setan'. Haha.  
>S : Ntar, ntar. Sejak kapan lo manggil Kyuhyun, "<em>Hyung"<em> ?  
>K : Dari dulu kaleee...<br>S : Ah, apa lu kata dah. _Ya!_ Jemput gue donk..  
>K : Suruh Onew aja, gih sono.<br>S : Lha. Ngapain nyuruh Onew ? Udah ah, lo aja! Ya? Ya? Gue tunggu di deket mesjid Sapi betina a.k.a 'Al-Baqoroh'. Oke?  
>K : Jiiah. Ngapain lu disono? Ya udah dah. Ntar gue jemput ! Tunggu yah?<br>"TET" Siwon pun mematikan telponnya.

~~~~Sementara di kediaman Kibum yang masih gak jelas dia Kibum yang dimaksud Siwon ato bukan~~~~~~~~

"Aduh, gue kan ada janji buat nganterin _yeodongsaeng_ gue ke pesantren kilat. Ck, _otokhanya?_ Aish, dasar si Minho. Ngapain juga dia nyuruh gue? Udah tau gue itu lagi sibuk. Minta dijemput dimesjid segala, lagi."Omel Kibum sambil mengambil hapenya dan mulai menelpon Minho.

K : _Yeobosseyo? _Min!  
>M: <em>Mwo?<em>  
>K : Gue kagak bisa jemput lo ! Pulang sendiri aja lo ya?<br>M: (ngeliyatin key) Jemput?  
>K : Iye! Gue sibuk ! Abis ini gue mau nganterin <em>yeodongsaeng<em> gue ke pesantren kilat!  
>M: Ngomong apaan sih lo?<br>K : Udah ah, intinya gue gak bisa jemput elo ! Titik ! Gak usah protes ! Oke?  
>M: Ya ngapain juga lo jemput gue ! Gue kan daritadi disebelah lo ! Sakit lo ya?<br>K : APAAA? *di jum in jum ot (Kayak sinetron itu loh..)*  
>M: Nape?<br>K : (noleh ke sebelahnya) Minho? Lo disini?  
>Key pun segera mematikan hapenya.<br>Ya iyalah.. buat apa nelpon orang yang jaraknya cuma beberapa senti disebelah dia? *PLAK

"Lah, Lo.. kok.. bisa.. disini?"tanya Kibum a.k.a Key SHINee.

"Ck, daritadi juga gue disini. Barusan kita kan maen pe-es bareng, man! Lupa lo?"

"Terus , ngapain tadi lo nelpon gue, setan?"

"Nelpon loe? Ge-er amat ! Hoek! Mending juga gue nelpon emak gue!"

"Eh, jelas jelas barusan lo nelpon gue! Nih ya, siapa orang yang tau nama asli gue , terus yang boybandnya depannya 'S' and marganya 'Choi' selain lo ?"

"Udah ah, gak penting. Setan kalik. Udah, ayo kita maen pe-es lagi.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Siwon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aduh, si Kibum kok lama amat ya?"desah Siwon.

"Macet kalik."jawab Sunhye.

"Telpon lagi aja, yok?"

"Sekarang giliran hapeku yang lobet, _jagi.._"jawab Sunhye. ^^V

"_Mwo_ ? Ah, Ya udah, kita jalan kaki aja. Dari pada kita nunggu Kibum sampe pagi."

"_Andwae!_"

"Terus gimana donk... T_T ? Aha, kamu aku gendong aja, mau gak?"

"Nah, itu baru mauuu... mauuu banget bahkan!"

Akhirnya Siwon gendong Sunhye ampe nyampe ditempat mangkal mereka, mereka pun mulai ngamen bersama *PLETAK* RALAT!  
>Akhirnya Siwon gendong Sunhye ampe nyampe di depan rumah megah nan indah yang mewah banget.<p>

"_Chan!_ Udah sampe!"kata Siwon girang.

"Ah, _gomawo jagi.. Saranghaeyo_!"kata Sunhye gombal.

"_Ne,_udah masuk gih. Nanti majikanmu marah."perintah Siwon.

"Oke! Hati hati _jagi~ya.._"kata Sunhye sambil segera masuk ke rumah megah nan indah yang ternyata bukan rumahnya *GUBRAK!*

Siwon pun kembali berjalan kaki , tapi kali ini sambil bungkuk bungkuk karena encok gara gara abis gendong Sunhye.

~~Sesampainya di dorm...

Siwon kaget setelah melihat dorm udah mirip kayak kapal pecah.  
>Kyuhyun maen kejar kejaran sama Sungmin sampe perabotan-perabotan pada luluh lantah gara gara keinjek and ketabrak mereka.<br>Heechul lagi bantingin laptop gara gara berantem ama _yeojachingu_nya.  
>Heebum yang dikacangin Heechul cuma bisa gigitin kulkas karena kelaperan.<br>Leeteuk lagi asyik chatting di rubik chat "TWITLANSIA – Only for old people above 60 years"  
>Sedangkan kopel EunHae lagi berduan di kamar. Kayaknya sih lagi nonton film xXx *sensor*<p>

"Astagfirulloh alazim."desah Siwon.

Siwon mulai menghampiri Kyumin buat ngajakin mereka solat isya berjamaah.  
>Yah.. meskipun agak gak yakin juga mereka pada mau.<p>

"_Ya!_ solat isya bareng yuk?"ajaknya.

"Aduh, lagi seru-serunya nih.. nitip aja deh."

"Emang solat bisa di titip?"pikir Siwon,

Siwon ngerasa sia sia ngajakin mereka, akhirnya dia pun segera berwudhu.  
>Lalu mengibarkan sajadahnya *lu kata bendera apa? Dikibarin?*<br>Sebelum sempet dia bilang 'Awlohuakbar', tiba tiba ada yang manggil.

"Siwon.."desah suara itu.

Siwon pun berbalik.

"_Hyung?_"kata Siwon terkejut.

"Lu gak ngajak gue?"tanya Yesung, matanya berkaca kaca. Yesung udah rapi.  
>Dia udah make sarung, baju koko, dan peci, bahkan lengkap dengan label harga yang masih menempel.<br>Bisa dibaca dengan jelas kalo di label itu ada tulisannya "KEDAI BANG HAJI ROMA IRAMA. PECI AA' GYM – 200.000 won"

"Baru beli peci, _hyung_?"tanya Siwon.

Yesung menganggung angguk semangat kayak anjing yang lagi nunggu buat dilemparin ranting pohon.

To be Continued...

* * *

><p>Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta Anang Hermansyah dan Arsyanti?<br>Apakah mereka akan menampar saya karena saat ini nama mereka saya bawa bawa?*PLAK,PLOK,DUAR,JDAR,Kaing,Meong… (dikeroyok warga)  
>~udah ah yang ini gak usah dibaca ! okeoke? Gak penting !<p>

Makasih udah baca..  
>Mohon di review.. *bow*<br>Kesalahan yang terjadi pada penulisan kata adalah murni kesalahan Laptop saya.  
>Apa bila ada kesamaan Tempat,Nama,Alur, de el el itu hanya Kebetulan semata !<br>Gomawo for read.  
>I need your review untuk kelangsungan kelanjutan FF ini.<br>review yah? meskipun cuma sehuruf. ^^V  
>~gomawo~<p>

_Originally by : Meyghaa :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Haii…  
>Saya update lagi. ^^ Ini Chap Terakhir (y)<br>Aish, rasanya saya apdetnya sehari sekali nih. *hahay.  
>Sekali lagi, Saya gak memaksa anda untuk baca, tapi saya memaksa untuk review !<p>

Oh ya, apabila ada efek samping seperti gatal gatal, muntah, buta, mabok, mimisan, diare, sakit gigi, amnesia, epilespi de el el setelah bca ff ini, saya hanya bisa bilang 'SAYA TURUT BERDUKA CITA'.  
>Lagian siapa suruh baca… woo… *BLETAK* #digebuk readers kalap#<p>

Oke, _cekidot.._

* * *

><p><strong>My Name's Siwon, and I'm Not TERORIS<strong>

* * *

><p>Tittle : My Name's Siwon, and I'm Not TERORIS.<p>

Main Cast : Choi Siwon

Other Cast : Super Junior member, Key SHINee, Minho SHINee, n' Choi Sun Hye(OC)

Genre : Tragedy

Length : Chapter

Rate : All Ages *bisa T, bisa M, bisa bisain dah pokoknya* (Puas lo pada? *Dicekik)

Warning : TYPO, Gaje, SARA, Gak sesuai EYD, Gak nyambung abiss, Gak usah dibaca! T_T

Desclaim : 100% karya saya ! Siwon dkk hanya milik Saya dan Tuhan *dibakar

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Siwon solat ditemenin Yesung.<p>

"Awlohuakbar."tereak Siwon lantang.

"Awlohuakbar."kali ini Siwon ruku', dia ngintip Yesung sedikit, karena dia sedikit curiga. Abis dari tadi Sunyi.. Bahkan waktu Siwon selesai baca al fatihah gak ada yang nyautin 'amin'.

"Kok tu anak gak ruku' ya?"pikir Siwon sambil terus melanjutkan solatnya.

"Awlohuakbar"kali ini Siwon sujud. Dan lagi lagi dia ngintip Yesung. Yesung masih berdiri tegak, bahkan tangannya gak dilipet di dada kayak orang orang kalo lagi solat pada umumnya.

"Ni anak kenapa?"pikir Siwon. Dia segera mempercepat solatnya dan buru buru menghampiri _hyung_nya itu.

"_Hyung,Hyung! Gwaenchana_?"Tanya Siwon panik sambil namparin kedua pipi _hyung_nya, mukulin, nimpukin, nendangin, nodong pake golok de el el . GAK GITU JUGA KALEEE!

"Mmph? Siwon?"ucap Yesung sambil menyeka air liurnya yang mengalir deras sederas aliran sungai Ciliwung.

"Udah rokaat berapa ni? Lha, won, kok lo ngomong? Solat kan gak boleh ngomong.. Ssttt… ayo,ayo, solat lagi!"lanjut Yesung. Yang ternyata dari tadi ketiduran. DUENG!

Siwon menghela napas, berusaha sabar..  
>"==' dia kan aneh, jadi wajar lah.."ucapnya dalam hati<p>

Siwon kembali ke posisinya tadi, dia berniat untuk mengulangi solatnya, karena tadi solatnya gak kusyuk.

"Won, lo gak ngajak gue?"Tanya Yesung pelan.

Siwon menghela napas lagi,

"GAK! UDAH LO SOLAT AMA DDANGKOMA AJA SONO!"tereak Siwon, suaranya menggelegar, petir aja kalah.

"Tapi masalahnya.. mm.."

"APA?APA MASALAHNYA? LO GAK HAPAL DOA? ATO LO GAK PUNYA SEJADAH?"tereak Siwon berapi api.

"Masalahnya ddangkkoma gak hapal surat pendek, won.."jawab Yesung, matanya berkaca kaca.

"MAKANYA BELIIN SI DDANGKOMA JUS AMA! JANGAN JUS BAYEM MULU YANG LO KASIIN!"omel Siwon,  
>"Yang gila sebenernya siapa sih?"pikir Siwon. *JDAR.<p>

.

.

Setelah selesai solat, siwon segera berlari ke kamar Kibum.

"Kibum… Kibum.. Woy.. keluar lo !"tereaknya, dia masih kebawa emosi gara gara 'insiden' Yesung tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum pun keluar..

"Lho, _Hyung_ udah nyampe? Katanya gue yang jemput..? Ckckck, gue ampe kayak orang bego gara gara nungguin telpon lo dari tadi."

"Ya elah, gue tadi udah nelpon lo kalik, bum."

"_Eonje?_ Jelas jelas dari tadi gue pantengin hape gue, gak ada panggilan masuk sama sekali. Ngaco lo!"

"Sumpah deh,bum. Bahkan lo ngejawab gue kok. Kalo emang bukan lo, siapa donk yang namanya Kim Kibum, en boy bandnya nama depanya 'S' ?"

"Key!"jawab Kibum mantap. Kibum kan otaknya encer, jadi kalo mikir gak perlu pake loading lagi.

"Key? Key SHINee? _Ommo_! Kok gue bisa gak tau ya? Tapi tadi dia nyambung kok ngomong ama gue-nya."

"Lo nyebutin nama, gak?"

"Enggak! Marga doank!"

"Berarti sama si Key, lo dikira Minho. Kalian kan sama sama 'Choi', makanya omongan kalian nyambung.."

"Iya juga ya, wah.. berarti si Sunhye salah persepsi nih. Dikiranya gue mau nelpon Kim Kibum a.k.a Key. Ah, gara gara lo gue jadi encok nih.."

"_Mwo?_ Kok gue? Cewek lo tuh salahin! Enak aja! :P"

.

.

Hari ini Siwon hang out bareng Eunhae, katanya sih pada mau makan bareng getooh… *alaynya kumat*

"Lo nraktir kita di restoran kan?"Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk. _Ne_, kali ini emang Eunhyuk yang kebagian jadwal buat nraktir kedua sahabatnya itu. Soalnya kemaren dia baru bongkar celengan.  
>Celengan yang dia simpen selama 300 abad itu isinya hampir 400 Miliar Won *ngalah-ngalahin <em>budget<em> pernikahan Prince William aja*

"Iya donk…"jawab Eunhyuk girang. Saking girangnya setiap ada pohon, pasti langsung digelantungin.

"Awas kayak minggu lalu. Gue udah pake baju keren keren, lo malah nraktir gue di emperan."ucap Donghae.

"Hae, kita kan bawa ATM, jadi tenang aja.."bisik Eunyuk pada Donghae sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Siwon.  
>Siwon yang orangnya Possitive Thinking banget, cuma bisa senyum senyum sambil mamerin lesung pipinya yang dalem sedalem lobang idung.<p>

"Hehe.. iya juga. Aman kita !"ucap Donghae sambil senyum 3 jari.

.

.

Eunhyuk meratiin Siwon yang saat ini lagi asyik dzikir sambil mengabsen tasbihnya.

"Won, lu kira kira donk kalo mau nyamar.."ucap Eunhyuk.

"_Wae?_"Tanya Siwon.

"Lu pake baju item-item, pake sarung, bawa golok, bawa ransel gede. Mirip Teroris tau gak?"omel Eunhyuk.

"Teroris mana ada yang cakep mampus kayak gue gini, kalik _Hyung..._!"

"Udahlah.. Ayo kita cari restoran aja. Udah laper nih gue, bro."kata Donghae sambil merangkul Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian sampailah mereka di sebuah restoran mewah yang interiornya terbuat dari emas emas murni dan batu permata *lebbay ah!*

"Yakin lo disini?"Tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap.

.

"Annyeonghasimnikka. Mau pesan apa?"Tanya seorang pelayan. Wajah pelayan itu kayak SNSD's Jessica. *WOW*

"Saya pesen pisang satu biji."jawab Eunhyuk, pandangnya tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari pelayan itu. WAKWAW. *PLAK

"Saya ikan bakar spesial aja."sambung Donghae.

"Kalo saya mesen daging onta, jangan lupa dessertnya kurma ya?"kali ini Siwon yang mesen. Ketauan banget style makananya dia.

"OKE!"jawab si Pelayan mantap.

"Semua 2 juta won!"kata si Pelayan itu sambil memberikan bil pada Eunhyuk.

"_MWORAGO?_"teriak Eunhyuk, wajahnya di jum in jum ot, di freeze, di kasi effect sepia, en di jadiin di cover Surat Yasin. *JDAR.

"Udah deh, nyuk. Gak usah lebbay! Duit lo kan lebih dari itu."bisik Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengelap keringet yang mengalir deras dari sekujur tubuhnya.  
>Dia mulai merogoh-rogoh sakunya, melipet-lipet kaus kaki-nya yang beracun, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya *gak penting*, memanjat atap restoran, mengorek-ngorek tong sampah, de el el.<p>

"Donghae.."Kata eunhyuk pelan, wajahnya serius, matanya memandang Donghae penuh arti. Pandangan matanya seolah berkata, 'Menikahlah denganku'.

"Nape lu?"Tanya Donghae.

"Gue kerampokan!"jawab Eunhyuk sumringah, ekspresinya seolah berkata 'Gue ganteng!'.

"_Mwo_? Terus gimana donk?"Tanya Donghae panik.  
>Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dan kemudian dengan sangat kompaknya mereka menatap Siwon.<p>

"_Arrasseo_."ucap Siwon sambil merogoh ranselnya, mengambil dompet limited editionnya yang bergambar Upin Ipin lagi solat, dan mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Nih!"kata Siwon sambil memberikan bergepok gepok uang pada Pelayan itu.

"Yah… Ini mah gak laku, mas."kata si pelayan.

"_Mwo_? Gak laku gimana?"Tanya Siwon.

"Yah.. emas cakep cakep bego. Ini kan uang mainan. Mana laku."

"Uang mainan?"Tanya Siwon sambil mengambil uangnya dan memperhatikannya secara mendetail. 'Eh,iya uang mainan',batin Siwon.

.

.

"_Hyung,_ maenan gue lu bawa?"Tanya Seorang dongsaeng kurang ajar yang tiba tiba nelpon Siwon.

"Kyuhyunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"Tereak Siwon murka.

"_Mian,hyung_."ucap Kyuhyun sambil segera mengakhiri telponnya.

"Wah.. pasti itu uang uangan yang biasa kyuhyun en sungmin pake waktu main masak masakan!"celetuk Eunyuk.

Wajah Siwon udah merah padam, udah dua kali dia dipermaluin gara gara dongsaeng kurang ajarnya.

Siwon menggerutu gak jelas sambil segera ngebakar uang uang maenan Kyuhyun itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka gak jadi makan direstoran deh.

"_Mian_. Sebenernya dari awal gue emang gak bawa duit. Soalnya duit hasil bongkar celengan gue itu gue simpen bakal biaya kuliah adek sepupu gue.."ucap Euhyun pelan.. *oooh…(backsound terharu kayak di tipi tipi itu loh..)*

"Beneran?"Tanya Siwon, dia terharu mendengar pengakuan Eunhyuk.

"HAHAHA! Ya Enggak lah! Buat apa coba? Duitnya gue simpen bakal beli majalan xXx edisi baru, kok!" *BLETAK* satu jitakan exlusif dari Siwon berhasil mendarat secara sempurna di jidat Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang gimana nih? Gue laper.."rengek Donghae.

"Kita solawatan aja biar gak laper."usul Siwon.

"Bukannya kenyang, yang ada berbusa mulut gue."omel Donghae.

"Eh, Won, jangan jangan ransel lo isinya maenan semua, lagi."kata Eunhyuk tiba tiba.

Siwon berpikir sebentar….

.

Dua jam kemudian….

.

Reader : Katanya sebentar, napa dua jam?  
>Author : SUKA SUKA GUE, donk. ^^ *PLAK<p>

.

"Eh iya, jangan jangan si Magnae sialan itu naroh semua maenannya di ransel gue."jawab Siwon.

"Coba periksa!"perintah Eunhyuk.

Siwon pun nurunin ranselnya, dia melihat kekanan kekiri, atas bawah, depan belakang, memastikan gak ada satu orang pun yang meratiin dia. "Aman!"kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan senyum 3 jarinya.  
>Mereka pun segera membuka ransel itu, mengeluarkan semua narkoba, putaw, ganja, dan heroin yang ada di tas itu en mulai berpesta pora.<br>Eunhyuk gelantungan sambil ngisep sabu sabu, Donghae jumpalitan sambil nelen pil 99, dan Siwon kayang sambil nyuntikin heroin. YA ENGGAK LAH !

~Back to story…

"Angkat tangan!" teriak seseorang sebelum siwon sempat membuka resleting daster emak emak,RALAT! Resleting ranselnya maksudnya.

"_Mwoeya?_"Tanya Siwon pura pura bego.

"Kalian pasti teroris! Ikut saya ke pos polisi! Kkajja!"teriak Polisi itu sambil ngegeret EunSiHae ke pos polisi deket restoran itu.

.

.

.

"Kamu teroris kan?"Tanya si Polisi yang di seragamnya tertulis nama 'NORMAN'.

"Wah, bapak briptu norman ya?"Tanya Eunhyuk girang.

"Eh, kok tau?"Tanya si Polisi yang ternyata emang bener Briptu Norman.

"Iya lah.. aduh.. bapak ternyata beneran cakep yah?"kata Eunhyuk gombal.

"Ckck, gak ngaruh! Jangan pikir dengan ngerayu dan muji muji saya kayak gitu kalian bisa bebas!"omel Briptu Norman.

"Kita emang bukan teroris kok pak, berani suer deh!"ucap Donghae.

"_Ne._ Mana ada teroris secakep kita."sambung Eunhyuk narsis.

"Terus, kenapa dandanan kalian kayak gini?"Tanya Briptu Norman.

"Kita kan lagi nyamar, biar gak ketauan kalo kita ini artis."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Artis ? Artis apaan?"nyolot Briptu Norman.

"Super Junior lah.. Kagak tau lo? Gak pernah nonton tipi ya? Cih! Pasti lo kagak punya tipi, kan?"ejek Eunhyuk.

"Yee.. jangan salah.. Jangankan tipi.. listrik aja gue kagak punya, bro. T_T *JDAR"

"Udah udah! Bapak mau kita bayar berapa nih?"omel Donghae.

"Maaf saya bukan polisi macam itu. Saya anti sogok menyogok, haha. Tapi, kalo boleh saya tau, kamu berani bayar saya berapa nih ? ;) ?"

Donghae Sweetdroped.

"Bapak, bapak kan gak ada bukti en alasan buat nahan kita. Udahlah.. bebasin kita. Kita mau nyari makan nih, laper."lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Ye.. Saya punya bukti, kok!"

"Apa buktinya?"Tanya Eunhyuk nantangin.

"Tuh, buktinya ransel kalian! Kalian teroris kan?"

"Ck, Hello.. Bapak… Jaman sekarang? Teroris terorisan? Gak update deh!"ejek Eunhyuk.

"Alah.. Gak usah ngeles.. kalo emang gitu, ransel itu isinya apa?"Tanya Briptu Norman sambil menunjuk ransel yang sekarang lagi ada di dekapan Siwon.

"Bukan apa apa kok pak! Sumpah!"jawab Siwon.

"Coba saya mau liyat!"kata Briptu Norman sambil ngedeketin Siwon.

"Pak, Jangan pak, plis.."rengek Siwon.

"Tuh kan? Pasti isinya bom!"

"_Anni._ Ini isinya AIB ,pak.."kata Siwon sambil mundur mundur menghindari Briptu Norman.

Akhirnya mereka rebutan. Dan terjadi peperangan sengit antara mereka.

**BRIPTU NORMAN** VS **CHOI SIWON** *jeng,jeng,jeng..*

Donghae nyorakin Briptu Norman sedangkan Eunhyuk nyorakin Siwon.

"Siwon! Siwon!"tereak Eunhyuk pake Toa, dia bawa banner gede bertuliskan nama Siwon yang gak tau dapet darimana.

"Briptu Norman! Briptu Norman!"tereak Donghae, donghae bawa bendera yang ada poto Briptu Norman yang juga gak tau dapet dari mana.

~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP

Pada akhirnya yang menang Briptu Norman. *JDAR.

Siwon pasrah..

Briptu Norman mulai membuka resleting ranselnya dan…..

"_IGE MWOEYA?_!"Teriak Briptu Norman saat menemukan ada banyak mainan di dalam ransel itu.

Ada Berbi, Topeng-Topengan, Pedang-pedangan, power renjes, gasing, gundu, petasan, en bom.

"Nah, ini bom!"kata Briptu Norman girang sambil ngambil Bom yang ada di ransel itu menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjukknya *gaya bences-bences gitu loh*

Betapa terkejutnya Briptu Norman kalo itu ternyata juga bom mainan *gedubrak*.  
>Bahkan di belakang bom itu terdapat tulisan "WARNING! BOM BENERAN DI JUAL TERPISAH!"<p>

Briptu Norman memandang Siwon dengan tatapan mesra RALAT! Dengan tatapan Garang.

"Itu bukan punya saya , pak. Tapi punya temen saya.."ucap Siwon pelan.

Briptu Norman langsung ngeliyat Donghae.

"Bukan saya atuh, pak."ucap Donghae cepat cepat.

Briptu Norman cepat cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada suspek terakhirnya, Eunhyuk.

"Aduh,pak. Gak level! Mending juga gue beli majalah xXx!"jawab Eunhyuk santai.

"TERUS SIAPA YANG PUNYA? KENAPA GAK ADA YANG NGAKU?"tereak Briptu Norman murka.

"Kan udah saya bilang, temen saya yang punya."jawab Siwon.

"Uh, udah deh, ngaku aja kalo kalian emang teroris!"bentak Briptu Norman.

"Ck.. Cape deh..! Pak, nih ya, sebego begonnya teroris, sekalipun misalnya kita emang teroris, gak bakal kita mau ngaku, pak.."celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Tuh ngaku kan?"

"Kan misalnya, pak.."desah Eunhyuk.

"Udah deh. Saya mau ngambil surat tilang, dulu! Diem disini!"perintah Briptu Norman.

"Kok jadi surat tilang sih?"Tanya Donghae.

"Namanya aja polisi stress!"omel Eunhyuk.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian keluar Briptu Norman sambil bawa note gak jelas.

"Nama?"Tanya Briptu Norman pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk!"jawab Eunhyuk bete.

"Nama panjang?"

"Eunhyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk…" BLETAK* satu jitakan yang kali ini ekslusif dari Briptu Norman mendarat di jidat eunhyuk.

"Kamu, Nama?"Tanya Briptu Norman pada Donghae.

"Lee Donghae."jawab Donghae gak kalah bete.

"Terakhir, kamu! Nama?"Tanya Briptu Norman , kali ini Siwon.

"_My Name's Siwon, and I'm Not Teroris…."_Jawab Siwon tegas.

"Oke, Ambil satu satu !"perintah Briptu Norman sambil nyodorin kertas gak jelas itu pada EunSiHae.

EunSiHae ngambil kertasnya dengan ganas,

Dan mereka membacanya bersama sama,

"You all are foolish! APRIL MOOP!" kata EunSiHae bersamaan.

Dan tiba tiba keluarlah kru kru tipi yang gak jelas datang darimana.

"_Mwo?_ Jadi ini _Hidden Camera_?"Tanya Eunhyuk girang.

"Aish, hampir aja gue cekek si Briptu Norman!"omel Donghae.

Siwon Cuma senyam senyum gajelas.

.

.

Dan begitulah… Ternyata itu sebagian dari acara reality Show ngaco. *DUENG*

.

.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Beginilah akhir cerita Tragedy yang abal, gaje, en gak nyambung.<br>Author lagi Stress mikirin nilai UN. Makanya lahirlah ff kayak gini..  
>HOAAAAA…. Maluuuu…<br>Dari awal juga rada bingung, mau publish ato enggak.  
>Tapi ujung-ujungnya di publish juga di FF abal.<br>Haha.  
>Oke, kata penutup.. Of course, 'RnR' Please… *bow*<br>Saya akan sangat sangat senang kalo repiu saya mencapai angka 30 *gak mungkin!*  
>FF abal,gaje,ngaco,gak nyambung, kalimat gak sesuai EYD,beracun, terkontaminasi kuman, gak higienis, memalukan, menjijikkan, de el el ini emang gak pantes dapet reward.. T_T<br>Udah ah, pokoknya RnR aja !  
>~~Gomawo ^^<p>

Makasih udah baca..  
>Mohon di review.. *bow*<br>Kesalahan yang terjadi pada penulisan kata adalah murni kesalahan Laptop saya.  
>Apa bila ada kesamaan Tempat,Nama,Alur, de el el itu hanya Kebetulan semata !<br>Gomawo for read.  
>I really need your review.<br>Review yah? meskipun cuma sehuruf. ^^V  
>~gomawo~<p>

_Originally by : Meyghaa :)_


End file.
